The real pain of Freddy's Fazbears
by NightcoreEliza
Summary: This story contains the past lives, loved one, the desire of Love For the souls of Freddy's Fazbears. Please enjoy.


Everyone always forgot about a young girlin the far left room. She hasn't had visitors since the day, she was brought in. You decided to be a kind hearted person and visit with her. Slowly walked up to her room, you hear a soft hums from inside her room.

The tune was very familiar but faint, you get closer to hear the music of the violin. Your curiosity got the best of you that you pudbed the door open to see a little girl playing the violin. She was about 12-14, curly hair down her back, eyed closed, really into her song.

One step in and you accidentally hit the tray which held her lunch. Your head shot toward her to see bright green eyes staring you in your (e/c) ones.

"Oh! H-hello! I wasn't expecting any visitors!"

As cute as she could be, she fixes her hair and smiled brightly. My heart warmed up at the smile but broke at the sight of a head bandage around her curly black hair. Stained Red from dried blood.

"What is your name? I've never seen you before"

You cleared your throat of the saliva build up.

"M-my name is (Y/N). What is yours? If you don't mind, my asking."

Once more she gave a smile, that would make you swoon for her.

"Hello my name is Elizabeth McKenzie."

Her room was bare, with a single pink tulip in the corner with a pink vase.

"Does anyone visit you Elizabeth?"

Her eyes went sad as her smile slightly fainted into something never seen before. It was more like horror.

"I'm happy to have visitors to come all the way to see me. I don't get much visitors, well I haven't had a visitor in a while... At first my brothers would come to check on me. I think they've forgotten about me."

"Forgotten? How can anyone forget such a sweet little girl like you?"

Her eyes looked at you, showing something in her eyes that scared you.

"I-I-I'm not here..."

Tears fell from her eyes and passed through the bed. Stunned and scared, your heart quickened as her crying grew louder.

"W-what are you, Elizabeth?"

Whimpers, cries, sniffling and sobs filled the room. Her body was transparent, her hair was a very black. But her eyes...ones that were very a beautiful jade green are now just white dots. Tears on her face didn't stop creating a blueish purple tilt.

"I-I-I'm...a child of the crying children."

~C-children? T-theres more of you?~

Your mind scared as her crying intensed. You arms shakes, legs were rubbery, when her scream sent you into reality.

"Elizabeth! Where are you?!

Please let me help you!"

"AAHH!! NONONO STOP! I DONT WANT TO MEET HIM!"

"Meet wh--"

A loud crunch sound echoed through the room. Her head bleeding badly when the sound happened.. Total silence in the room til a voice.

"N-no...Elizabeth... I-I'm sorry...

P-please don't leave me!"

A male voice, crying and whispering.

'I'm sorry' over and over. The crying got louder and louder. It wasn't allowed. There was more voices, saying a lot of inaudible words.

"S.."

"A.."

"V.."

"E.."

"T.."

"H.."

"E.."

"M.."

~Save them? Save who?~

Something appeared from behind Elizabeth... A Puppet. Tears running down its face, no pupils, rosy cheeks and a wide smile.

"Don't be afraid... It's me"

The voice. Cold but cheerful. Elizabeth wouldn't stop crying, the hand of..of that thing! Wrapped around her shoulder and humming 'pop goes the weasel'.

"Ssshhh ..don't cry it will be over soon..just close your eyes."

"I want my mommy! I don't want to be here anymore! Please let me go!"

Elizabeth begged with sobs. The cry made, tears fall from your eyes and smalls whimpers.

"You will never leave until he is brought down!!"

The puppet screamed and launches itself at you. You fly back from fright. Pitch Black covers your sight and mind.

"Five...nights...at...Freddy's...'

That was the last thing was said and it rang, burrowing deep into your mind.

~Five..nights at Freddy's?~

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*ring--*

*picks up the phone*

Hello, Hello!

For all whom has read this little story.

I appreciate all who have read all my stories and encourage me to continue.

Each little story of this collection will be about a child of the storyline or of my creation.

I will do a story of requests of your very own character.

If you think this style is hard to follow ,comment and I will change it.

Thank you all for Reading. This chapter.

Very soon will be chapter two.

See you all see until then...

Try and stay awake til your last shift

*call ends*


End file.
